The Enemy
by madcap writer
Summary: one of her greatest attributes was the cause of her only flaw --- songfic L/J


_I come in late with no surprise_

_you're always standing at the door with those angry eyes_

_you stayed up late just to start this fight_

_but my ears are getting tired I think ill call this a night_

The rest of the marauders and I crawl into the common room in the wee hours of the morning. We had to make a run to Hogsmeade for some supplies.

"JAMES POTTER!" I hear her call me, well, more like scream, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" The screeching hurts my ears, especially now, when I'm half asleep.

"Nothing, love." I try to end this quickly. But that would be just too easy wouldn't it?

"It is most definitely something. I saw you walk out of here eight hours ago! It's one thing to waste yourself on late night excursions, but why drag along three other idiots?" She accused, indicating my friends who had crowded together in fear, just as the got out of the portrait hole.

I tried the old standby, "Sorry, I was just he-"

"Don't even use Lupin's condition as an excuse! It's only a crescent moon."

Dang. She usually lets us slide when we had to help him. She had confronted him on it years ago, when she figured it out. I didn't realize she still paid attention to the time tables.

"Would you believe a midnight snack?" I almost pleaded, hoping she would just settle for that and yell at me. I really needed some sleep.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE FLIPPIN MORNING! How could you even…" I stopped paying attention. I couldn't help but be distracted by her beauty: her sparkling eyes and rich, shiny hair.

_You keep on talking but I'm not listening_

_I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to be this to end_

_You keep on talking but I'm not listening_

_I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to be this to end_

The only thing that bothered me was the scowl on her face. I wanted to be anything she wanted me to be just so I could see her smile. It was always like this.

_I know that its strange that straight to this very day_

_I'll be the only one to say that I'm sorry without you_

_you know that its real don't make it a big deal_

_I'll be the only one to say that I'm sorry without you_

I wanted to be perfect for her. I hated it when she yelled. I hated it when anything made her unhappy. The problem was, _I _was usually the thing that made her yell and be unhappy.

_You're always chiming in with your this and that_

_your crying at my door like a pussy cat_

_I thought that it was over and that was that_

_but you insist to persist me_

_irrational enemy_

I was conscious that it was quiet. She had stopped screaming. My mates had also disappeared, content that I could take the blame for all of this. I looked at her, trying to see if I could escape too, but she was just drawing a breath.

"You know, sometimes you can be pretty decent." Her voice had softened, "Like what you do with Remus, and I almost lose some hatred for you. Then you go and hex Severus for the fun…" I tuned her out at this moment. I couldn't stand it when she talked about that greasy Slytherin, one of her greatest attributes was the cause of her only flaw. She was so kind and accepting that she would hang out with _anyone_. I hated and loved that part about her.

_You keep on talking but I'm not listening_

_I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to be this to end_

_You keep on talking but I'm not listening_

_I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to be this to end_

But right now, it was very hard to remember why I hated Slytherins so much. Her beauty hypnotized me once again. I wanted to agree with everything she was saying, just so she would lose those expressions that did not do her justice.

_I know that its strange that straight to this very day_

_I'll be the only one to say that I'm sorry without you_

_you know that its real don't make it a big deal_

_I'll be the only one to say that I'm sorry without you_

But I knew if I did, she would consider her job done. Then she would leave. That was a bad thing. I wanted to be with her as long as I possibly could.

_appreciate validate sleeping with the enemy_

_honest honest honest this is the way we play_

So I stuck to the truth, I told her exactly what I thought about the creeps that call themselves human. She yelled some more, but she had to stay in the room to do it…

Song: The Enemy - The White Tie Affair  
Characters: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling


End file.
